Fast Five My Story
by deidaralover1234
Summary: When the gang pull the heist off in Rio, instead of Giselle, Brian calls in someone from his family that has the skills needed for the team to pull off this job. His baby sister Bree whose life started much like Brian's but took a slightly different path. No copy write infringement intended just writing my own character into the story. Possible Dom/OC or Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so I feel like there isn't enough stories out there regarding the Fast and the Furious saga and decided to write my own with my own Original Character starting off in the Fifth Fast and the Furious movie. This first chapter will be just touching bases and giving some information about my original character.

Just remember No copy write infringement was intended and the plot line belongs to the makers of Fast and The Furious i'm just writing my own character into the story.

Name: Bree O'Connor

Age: 23

Car Make and Model: 1998 Nissan Skyline GTX Turbo

Color: Orange with Black designs in the shape of a dragon it goes up on the left side where the head of the dragon appears on the hood shooting flames down the right side.

Appearance: The signature O'Connor blonde hair and blue eyes she's about 5'4" tall and weights about 110 very slim petite with a medium sized bust. usually is found in a Band tee with skinnies wearing her signature Joker Converse.

History: She grew up with Roman and Brian in Barstow California but they parted ways when Roman was caught popping cars in Barstow after Brian graduated from the police academy. She was working with Roman on those cars but luckily no evidence could be found linking her to those crimes, she fled Barstow and started racing in the circuit in Austin Texas. When Brian left L.A. after letting Dom go, Her and Brian got back in touch while he was racing in Austin for money to get to the East Coast. She decided to stay in Texas until she was called upon by Brian for the Cartel job in Rio with Reyes.

Special Skills: She is basically like a female version of Brian. After she left Barstow she went into the Import and Export business with buying and selling cars. She can tell you anything about any car make model engine class you name it she knows it. She's very charismatic and can basically charm anyone to tell her any type of information and relishes on learning the secrets of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder no copy write infringement was intending the plot line and story belong to the creators of Fast Five i'm just writing my own OC into the Story thanks :) Please read and review so i know if i should continue with this story. Theres a possibility for Han/ OC and Dom/OC but i'm not sure which one i want to go with yet if you have any suggestions please let me know.

Chapter 1

Looking down on the city of Rio Brazil from the balcony of an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the city.

" Were gonna to take him down" Dom

"You realize we're talking about going up against the most powerful guy in all of Rio?" Brian states leaning against the side of the balcony next to Dom and Mia.

" Yes we are." Dom replies

" Then were going to need a team."

Brian backs up crossing his arms looking at Dominique

" Lets run through the bases really quick who do we got?"

" First were gonna need a chameleon, Someone who can blend in anywhere." Dominique replies

" What else?" Mia asks

" A fast talker, Someone who can Bullshit their way out of anything."

" I got that." Brian chuckles Roman coming to his mind instantly.

" This guy is going to have a lot of surveillance, we're going to need someone whose good with circuits." Mia states

" And with those circuits, Reyes is gonna have walls, were gonna need guys to punch through those walls."

" What else?" Mia asks

" Utilities and weapons, Someon who ain't afraid to get down and dirty, Someone to back up every position."

Brian thinks for a moment, " I've got that, the only thing is getting a hold of her she's been in the underground laying low. She can also get us any car we might need for this."

Dom smirks, " Who do you know that has that kind of connections?"

Brian laughs, " My Baby Sister of course, don't let her age fool you she probably knows more than you do about cars and twice as much as me about the way things work down in the illegal circuit."

" Okay what else do we need?" Mia asks looking towards her brother.

" Last but not least were gonna need two precision drivers, guys that don't crack under pressure. Guys that never loose." Dom replies holding up two fingers smirking

Brian chuckles, " You know we got that."

Inside the Warehouse Tej drives in riding in a black Chevrolet Impala, getting out just as Roman Pierce walks into the building.

" Awe hell naw, I guess they really scraped the bottom of the barrel."

" I guess they did since your ass is here." Roman replies smiling giving Tej a friendly hand shake.

" When you gonna give Martin Luther King his car back?"

" The same time you give Rick James his jacket back."

They pull away from the hand shake to see a Orange and Black Nissan Skyline pull up into the warehouse. The Skyline parks and out walks a pretty blonde woman wearing light blue jean shorts that hug her waist and legs leading up to a black and white Band tank top supporting the band Bring me The Horizon on it. At the end of her long legs are black combat styled boots.

Roman looks surprised seeing the eyes that he's seen throughout his time after spent in juvie with Brian.

" Well well well if it isn't miss grease monkey herself, come here and give me some love."

She chuckles a almost bell like laugh, " Well if it isn't mister Roman Pierce himself what did they do to get you out here, show you a picture of all the beautiful women?"

Roman laughs, " Naw just you're beautiful face."

She laughs and runs over giving him a hug as he spins her around. " Were you been at girl, I haven't seen you in ages it feels like. Look at you all grown up and pretty."

" Wait wait hold on a second you know this pretty little thing that drives up in here in that gorgeous car?"

said blonde laughs a little " I'll introduce myself when everyone gets here but yes Roman and I go way back. Last time was what Texas?"

Roman smiles, " Yeah little Mami, the street race that you cheated me out of."

" Awe Ro are you still sour because I beat you."

Teji laughs

" You see thats not even the point." Ro replies

Two Dominican men walk in laughing "Parece que la niña tiene algunos chistes sobre ella. Ella sabe cómo poner un hombre en su lugar"

with a straight face Ro replies, " See anyone can talk shit in spanish homie."

both of the men drop their bags "No mires a nosotros sólo porque no puedes ganar una carrera."

The woman laughs at the banter between the two parties when she hears a voice from behind her. " I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil."

She chuckles, and looks behind her seeing a good looking Asian man eating a bag of potato chips.

" They are but are you going to tell them that?"

" I see you all met." Dom walks in with Brian and Mia. The Blonde girl smiles and rushes over to Brian hugging him while being spun around.

" if you guys keep doing that i'm gonna get dizzy Brian" She steps away from Brian and looks at Mia.

" That wouldn't be a change to you balance abilities, hey it just might help you."

She hits his shoulder and Smiles at Mia, " So you must be the girl that captured my brothers heart?"

Mia smiles and Brian wraps an arm around her, " Hi i'm Mia , you must be Bree I've heard a lot about you."

" All good things I hope." Mia goes to shake her hand, " Ahh girl see Brian must not have told you. I don't shake hands I hug." Bree smiles

" Wait y'all are telling me that this gorgeous woman is O'Connors sister?" Tej asks

" you better believe it mister."

Brian , Mia, and I walk towards the group that Dom is currently at

" Hey check it out man this is Tej best circuit man on the east coast" , Dom shakes his hand , " This is my boy Roman Pierce, we go way back I met this cat in juvie, I pulled that job with him in Miami."

" I heard about you," Dom replies

Brian and Dom then turn to the Blonde haired Blue eyes bombshell, " This is my Baby Sister Bree she can get us anything we need guns, cars you name it she can get it."

Dom smiles at her and she smiles back, " So I can finally put a gorgeous face to the name."

She hugs him, " Oh don't say that you'll make me blush."

They walk towards the other group conversing with Mia, Dom points at the two spanish speaking men, " Bree this is Don and Tego." Dom then gestures towards the Asian man, " This here is Han, I worked with these guys in Mexico stealing that liquid gold."

Bree hugs Don and Tego and then goes to hug Han, Han hugs her then takes her hand and kisses it, " Hello there gorgeous."

She blushes " Well hello Han its nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a reminder no copywriter infringement is intended i'm just using my OC with most of the Fast Five story line , The makers of Fast Five own it. Here's the next chapter like I promised I appreciate the reviews from everyone and I'm so excited by the amount of followers and Favorites I have received due to this story I didn't think I would get such good feedback so quickly :)

Chapter 2

Dom stands in-front of everyone, as Han walks behind me, " So why did you bring us half way across the world?"

" We got a job." Dom replies

Everyone walks towards the table in the center of the room as Brian starts talking , " our targets name is Hernan Reyes and he runs the drug scene down here, he's never been busted because he doesn't leave a paper trail."

" No paper trails means no banks, and no banks mean cash houses." Bree states smiling.

" That's right, ten of them to be exact, spread through out the city."

" And were gonna hit them all." Dom replies

" All of them?" Tej states

" All of them." Dom states

" So wait you bring us to another country so we can rob the dude that runs it? I thought this is business? This sounds personal to me. Is that what this is? I got love for y'all but personal ain't good business. I can't do this homie." Ro states as he starts to walk away.

" So what were talking about is a hundred million dollars." Dom states with a smirk.

" You say what? 100?.. You see sometimes I be overthinking. You see I know we just met but you gotta just." Roman stumbles while Brian and I smirk.

" Ro just get your ass back over here and listen to things before you say shit." I state smirking

Dom chuckles, " Where talking about a hundred million dollars and everything we take, we split even."

" So eleven million a piece. I'm down." Tej replies

" I'm in " Don replies

" Eleven million sounds like a whole lot of vaginal activity to me." Ro replies

" Finally I can actually own the car i want legally, maybe open up a garage for racers." Bree replies

" Eleven million and your gonna work for the rest of your life? Baby girl I think your missing the point here." Ro replies

" No, not really Ro its what I want, opening up a garage in Tokyo Japan." I reply grinning

Brian smirks, " You've always wanted that, it's your dream Baby Girl, you can finally have it."

" But Brian you can't pull off ten heists on the same mark, you just can't" I reply

" As soon as we hit the first one, there gonna do everything they can to protect the rest." Han states from beside me.

Dom Smiles, "Exactly."

Bree's POV:

Sitting outside in Ryu, my name for my baby, with Brian waiting for one of Reyes' guys to get the signal to go inside. After knocking on the door and showing his face to the guard Dom comes up behind him and hits the door man in the face with his shotgun. We walk into the Cash House, guns drawn, with Dom and Brian leading the way in. I notice that most of the people that are employed in these cash houses are half naked women standing in bras and underwear counting the money either for the men's pleasure or perhaps to make sure they don't steal anything,

Fucking perverts. As we continue to walk in, Brian and Dom have subdued the employees, The women scream as the boys are knocking out Reyes' cronies, leaving me to just lean against the wall with my 9mm in my hand.

Dom orders the women to put the money on a cart in the center of the room, i feel cold metal to my neck and an arm wrap around my waist loosely. Shit I guess they didn't get all of them.

" Put the guns down or this girl gets her throat ripped out." The guy yells from behind me

I could see Dom and Brian tense as I start to chuckle, The man presses the knife closer to my throat and says in my ear " Girl you think this is fucking funny?! huh! you think this is a joke? I'll fucking kill you."

I smile, " I just think its funny that you think I need protecting."

I slam the back of my head into his nose and he releases the knife from my throat, as he does I turn throwing an elbow into the side of his temple knocking him to the floor, as I put my boot on his chest I ask,

" Now that we're done here why don't you just sit tight while my friends are talking. Is that okay with you? Or are you going to interrupt them again?" I glare into his eyes until I see him nod his head. I then look back towards Brian and Dom.

" Now you were saying?" I smile

" I think i'm in love. " Han states smirking

" Okay, as I was saying stack all of the money in here on this cart." Dom says

Brian finishes up loading the Money onto the cart as we all stand beside Dom and Brian with us facing Reyes' goons.

"Thats the last of it." Brian states

" Your a dead man! You're all dead men! You don't have a place to hid." The fat goon that Dom got in the face with his shotgun says.

Dom pulls off his mask, " Whose hiding?"

We all then proceed to pull of our masks.

" Are you crazy? Are you Crazy?! Do you know whose house this is? Whose money your stealing?!"

I watch as Dom pours a tank of gas onto the money and then he lights it on fire. " We ain't stealing it."

Dom walks up to the goon pointing a finger at him, "You tell your boss exactly who did this, tell him theres more coming."

Dom starts to walk towards the door with everyone soon following, I follow as well after giving the goon who tried to use me as bait a swift kick in the ribs, and stepping around him as he holds his side. I walk back to Ryu and get in with Brian sitting in shotgun as we drive back to the warehouse. Brian looks over towards me a leans over inspecting a cut that I hadn't noticed on my neck where the goons knife had cut me.

" So where did you learn to do that one?"

" When your dealing in the illegal trade business you tend to learn how to not get killed in situations like that. This isn't my first time being threatened like that. After my buddy Tucker had to get me out of a sticky situation I spent the next five years training in combat so I wouldn't be helpless again, as you saw it paid off."

" You shouldn't be in those situations to begin with! When you left, I thought you said you were being careful?!"

How dare he!, " Brian! sometimes no matter how careful you are things like that just happen okay! I had no choice but to learn."

" What about the boyfriend you had? I thought he promised to make sure you stayed safe."

I knew he would mention that bastard, " He ended up not being there when I needed him most. He froze up on me Brian."

" That Bastard!"

" Enough! Whats done is done and theres nothing that can be changed about it."

We pulled back into the warehouse then I parked my car and proceeded out of it as Mia came our way.

" Bree! what happened what happened to your neck?" Mia asked in a worried voice.

" Nothing just some guy tried to use me as leverage. I took care of it."

" Took care of it? Holy Shit Mami you beat his ass!" Ro replied.

I grinned then, just like Ro to be more impressed then worried, " What can I say I'm good at what I do."

Mia took my hand and pushed my down into a chair as she got the First aid kit out and started to clean the wound. I hissed as she applied the alcohol to the cut.

" Sorry!" She exclaimed,

" Its okay" I replied as I looked up so she could see better, " I think Brian is mad at me though."

" What the hell was that ? Where did you learn to fight like that?" Dom asked

" Just an old Sensei of mine taught me when I took Akido and Mui Tai."

" Damn girl where can I find one of you " Tej asked chuckling.

" When you find someone else like me let me know, i'd like to meet her." I smirked.

" Okay guys Reyes is gonna want to move the money as soon as he finds out what happened, were gonna have to stake out at the Cash Houses to see where they head off to with the money." Dom says

" Well he's going to want to stash the money in a secure location probably in the middle of the city." Han says as he walks towards me, Mia had just finished cleaning the wound and placing a bandage.

" Thanks Mia."

" You're Welcome." She smiles and walks towards Brian as they start discussing the best points for our look out spots.

" Hey you okay?" Han asks crouching in front of me.

" yeah i'm good."

he smirks and inspects the wound sight. " Good. So your going to head for Tokyo when this is all done?"

I smile at him and giggle a bit, " Yeah, maybe stop at some places on the way see the world."

" i just might have to join you, I was heading there myself." he smiles at me.

" I might just take you up on that." I wink flirting a little.

Thats all for Chapter 2 guys i should have the next one up either later today or tomorrow morning :) thanks for all the support please Rate and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! two chapters in one day! well i've had enough motivation to keep going but as I have work on Graveyards and College its a little hard to update so if its not right away just know that i'll get to it. Just a reminder no copy-write infringement is intended I just own Bree not the Fast Five story that goes to the geniuses with Fast Five. Thank you :) Please rate and review!

Chapter 3

I decided to lean against my car waiting for Reyes' men to come to the cash house to pick up the money, I pushed my dark aviator sunglasses further up my nose with the pointer finger of my right hand and brushed invisible dirt off my white sundress with multicolored sparrows on it. My white wedges resting on my feet as i waited patiently, perfectly blended into the background. Well Brian did say he needed someone who could be in a position to back up all of the others. I smirked at that thought as I heard Tego on the radio.

" Number one is on the movie man."

Okay so I just have to wait for mine now that they've started moving the money already.

" Two is on the move." Ro states

Just as Ro had said that I see that two black SUVs pulled up to the house that I had been watching. Three men got out and rushed inside the cash house, they come back about two minutes later carrying now full duffle bags and start to speed away. I hop into Ryu and drive down the street. As I follow them I pick up the radio.

" I've got mine."

I cruise behind them, about a car length back, keeping my distance as I hear Han.

"Got mine."

I follow them and stop at a stop light seeing Dom on the other side of the street with Brian driving through the intersection. As Dom's Car goes first and then mine I pull off at the a building I would be meeting Tej at. I park in the parking garage and head up to the roof to do some recon.

" I know you said they would be consolidating the money somewhere but y'all ain't gonna believe this."

I walked up behind Tej taking the binoculars from him. " Shit they're taking the money to the police, damn this has got some major balls guys."

I hand Tej the binoculars back and motion him to follow me. " Come on Tej I'll give you a lift we got a stop to make." Into the radio i say " Hey guys Tej and I are going to go down to the historical society in town, meet us at the warehouse when your done."

" The historical society what do you plan on getting history books on how the cops run in this town?" Tej asks

" No, Think about it Tej its a public building, public buildings have public blueprints we can try to locate where they would keep the money." I smirk

" Oh Damn girl beauty and brains, I hope your boyfriend knows what he's got." Tej laughs

I quiet down and focus on my driving, trying not to let the memories get to me as we drive towards the historical society.

Third Person ^ The Others on top of the Building ^

The rest of the crew walks towards the police station on the roof seeing the Suvs Reyes' Cash was stashed in.

" Well this job just got a lot harder." Brian stated with his hands in his pockets.

" If he's moving his money into a police station, He's got some serious brass in his pockets."

"Parece que este va a ser un viaje más corto de lo que pensaba …", (Looks like this is going to be a shorter trip than I thought…) Don states

" Hell Yeah we can't do this." Lego exclaims.

" Can't? Don't you mean we shouldn't." Han says calmly

" I think this doesn't change a thing.I say we stick to the plan." Dom states

" you say what? This just went from mission impossible to mission in-freakin-sanity !" Ro starts walking away, " I ain't scared i'm just letting you know going in that building is crazy."

Brian goes after him, " Wait I got this."

First Person ^ Back to Tej and Bree^

After Tej and I obtain the documents and blueprints of the police station , we head back towards the warehouse. I had been quiet some time thinking about what he said, _Yeah I wish that were true, he knew i was smart and talented but he only ever truly saw me as a piece of ass and when it came down to my life or his…. it doesn't even matter forget him._

_" _So are you gonna tell me whats bothering you Baby girl?" Tej ask looking towards me as I drive.

" Its nothing just thinking about what you said."

" What the boyfriend not treating you right? Cause you know I see you like a little sister now and if i need to produce a ass whooping I'm sure I wouldn't be the only one willing to do so."

I laugh half heartedly, " I kinda already did that myself. I might as well say something now so I can prepare for when Brian and Roman hear about this cause there not going to be happy." I swallowed nervously.

" You see I wasn't always as sure of myself as I am now. I was dating this guy his name was James, James Shaw, an English man who relocated to Texas after getting into a bit of trouble with the law enforcement in London. We were good together worked on cars together, though he couldn't beat me in a race to save his life." I chuckled at the memory of when I first met him. " We got together when he challenged me to a race, He was surprised and impressed when I beat him that he asked me out to dinner. I accepted and we were together for 2 years, Brian met him on his way to Florida. That was when our rocky patch had started. James got into some trouble with this street gang, when they threatened to kill me….. he basically stated that he didn't care if I lived or died." I could see the anger in Tej's eyes but I held up my hand and continued, " My buddy Tucker got me out of that mess and I fled the country. I took a trip down to Kyoto Japan and spent some time training in martial arts for the next 5 years. I realized that he was just a piece of shit and he didn't deserve me getting upset about the loss so I broke up with him before I left and here I am back with the only people I can trust besides Tucker that is."

" Oh he's definitely going down." Tej replied still collected but I could tell my story had angered him, " Baby doll you need to tell Brian and Roman about this they aren't going to stand for this."

" Yeah but Tej the thing is I already took care of him broke his nose too." I chuckled

" Yes but your big brothers ain't gonna let this slide me included."

I smiled as we pulled up into the warehouse and slid into my parking space.

We got out and proceeded to the middle of the room where the table was. I laid out the blue prints, " The beauty of public offices, public records." Mia stated

" Thats where there keeping the money, in the vault in the evidence room."

" Wait a second can I get everyones attention for a second, where talking about breaking into a police station, Is anybody listening to those words, the PoPo, 5 o, One time, pigs , people we don't like."

" You know police stations are meant to keep people in not out." Han replied

" Thats why this is a stealth mission, we'll be in and out before they even know that were there."

Brian replied

" So we'll need to get eyes in there, at least to find out the make and model of that vault."

" So the vault and…. This is crazy… whose supposed to do all that." Everyone glances at Roman, " What do you mean? Why me?"

I smirked, " Cause you've got the biggest mouth."

" That's for damn sure." Tej shakes his head.

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you for your continued support with this I appreciate it so much! So I decided that this is going to be a Han/Oc fiction, I know that a lot of people requested a Dom/Oc but i realized there aren't that many Han fictions and thought he could use the love. Thank you so much Oh! don't forget people rate and review and remember no copy-write infringement was intended i'm just Writing Bree into the story :)

Chapter 4

We park in-front of the police station in a clack van I was able to get from one of my contacts in Brazil, Thank goodness for that. Tej, Brian and I are waiting in the Van while Rome Delivers the RC car to the police to be held in the evidence room. I end up thinking about what happened earlier.

Flashback ^Two hours ago^

_Tej and I are working on modifying an RC car to attach a camera to the top of the car. As we're working on it, Tej starts talking to me about earlier during the the trip back from the historical society._

_" __Look baby doll you need to tell the boys, this dude Shaw isn't going to get away with this. He's gonna pay for almost getting you killed." Tej whispers while securing a wire to the underside of the RC car._

_" __Tej you don't understand, I can tell you James is dangerous. Theres no way i'm risking loosing the family I just got back, or any of the new family i've gained. I wasn't completely honest before when I said he just basically told the gang he betrayed to kill me he didn't care. He said it was just like his brother said, " When people mess up its like the parts of a car going bad, you just merely replace them with new ones and everything runs smoothly again, Tej he didn't just leave me, he abandoned me and said I needed to be replaced. What makes you think that he wont try to finish the job?"_

_" __Bree, you know nothing will happen to us right? Our family is a lot better than that." Tej smirks, " But I will tell you Baby Doll i'm probably not going to be the one to throw the first punch."_

_I laughed at that one, " I know it will more than likely be Brian and Rome , Tej i'm just not ready to tell them yet. I feel like everyone has enough on their plate already, and they don't need me adding to it. "_

_Tej Laughs, " They're gonna find out eventually, you might wanna tell them sooner rather than later. Save yourself from getting yelled at by everyone."_

_"__Why would everyone yell at me? Its my problem, besides i've been evading it for a while."_

_He looks serious while attaching a circuit board to the undercarriage, " We're Family, besides I know how a certain pair of eyes looks at you, your a hard thing to come by and I don't imagine he will let you get away." Tej says the last part with a laugh as I look surprised for a second before attaching the cabling to the camera._

_" __Who's eyes would those be?"_

_He smirks at me as he takes the camera from me and secures it to the top of the RC car. " I'll let you figure that out on your own."_

End of Flashback^

I could here Rome talking to the officer in charge of taking the evidence into holdings, from the microphone that we set up on his person.

" Hello beautiful, look at those dimples. Sexy, sexy where did you get those glasses? Are they like Gucci frames or something?….. Damn" Ahh he must have been talking to a woman.

" Good Morning Sir" A man says

" Federal Agent O'Connor of the U.S. Bureau of Investigation"

" It says Caucasian."

" This is a tan.. look ugh I'm working this case and I've got some evidence to be held, I need to get in and check you're storage facility first."

" No"

" Look man I know you're a true professional and I respect you promise, you look like you work out a little bit too. What chu bench about three- three fifty … ah shit ahh. Look man i'm just trying to do my job man my boss sent me here to make sure that everything is safe"

" It will be safe."

" alright then just let me come in and take a quick peak."

" Com' on man, hook a brotha up please."

" No, and your not my brother."

" Brotha from another mother, you ever heard of that?"

" Look no one in the facility except for authorized personnel! Quit wasting my time i'm going to call the embassy!"

" No, no! We good, you don't need to call them. For what? We good. Yeah I got the box, we all good I promise you. Thank you so much for your time." Rome whispers, " I swear to god if you was on the other side of that glass id bust your damn face in now translate that."

I laugh as Rome gets back into the van, " What happened man? Got a little heavy there for a second."

" Damn fucking jackass Fonzie over there, trying to call the embassy. See its done, I think I make a better special agent than you ever did." Rome says to Brian laughing

" Well that depends on how you define special." Brian says to Rome rubbing his head.

" Lets see what we got." Tej starts to control the RC car making it fall out of the box onto the floor and starts moving it forward. " aight come on."

" Dog you still can't drive." Rome states

Tej bumps into one of the selves, " Now I see why you always gettin, into accidents. You can't even drive a remote controlled car. " Rome says

" I'm gonna need you to shut up right now." Tej says

" Now don't be tellin, me to shut up."

"I'm trying to concentrate right now strap him in or something, Put on your safety belt man.."

" Give me the remote, go left man it looks like something over there to the left.. what is it?"

Tej drive the RC car in-front of the vault, " Bingo

" What is that? six by six?"

"that's eight by twelve." Rome says

" No seven by twelve, figured with eighteen inch thick steal reinforced walls with an insulated copper core to protect against thermal lance. Class three electronic lock with a sure fire grip over tumbler and palm scanner. Ten tons of top of the line security." Tej states.

" What I wanna know is how you know all of that?" Brian asks

" I had a life before you new me O'Connor lets just leave it at that aight. She is a beauty though man."

" Beauty as in good?"

" Beauty as in she gonna start off playing hard to get, and no matter how much I caress her, no matter how much i love her, in the end she still aint gonna give up that ass."

We laughed at that, and headed back towards the warehouse. When we get back we report back to Dom with what we found out.

" Man were gonna need to get in there somehow so we can get live feed of the video and figure out how much of a window we have with the cameras." Tej says

" Don, Tego you're up." Dom states.

As Don and Tego leave in the van towards the police station to set up some explosive to get to the wiring, I stay in the warehouse with the rest of the guys. I head towards where everyone is kind of lounging about waiting for Don and Tego to set up the signal.

" Brian, Rome I need to talk to you guys about something." I say nervously

" Hey, were all family what do you got to say? I'm sure its nothing to hide from the family." Brian says.

I look towards Tej, and he motions for me to go ahead.

" Okay, so Brian you know how you were talking about why I learned to defend myself."

" Yeah you said it was because of that jackass of a boyfriend you have."

" Had we've been separated for about five years now." I stated, " Well anyway heres what happened. When he got into trouble with that gang, it wasn't because of him being on the wrong side of town, or in there territory. He was running with these guys and doing jobs with them. Wait let me finish before anyone asks questions." I hold my hands up as people started talking. " I'll answer all questions when i'm done. You see he left to go work with his brother on a few jobs during that time, they didn't like that so they kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if he didn't come back to help them. The feds were on there tail and he was one of the few that could cover their tracks. He refused, he said that since i was captured I was just a replaceable part. I screamed at him told him I was done with his shit and he told them to kill me. Before they could Tucker and a few of our friends came in and rescued me. I heard from James a couple of days later he said he was glad I wasn't dead. I told him the next time I saw him I would put a bullet in his head. After that I fled to Kyoto, Japan and spent some time with Master Takazawa and he taught me Akido and Mui Tai. There were a couple attempts on my life after that. Nothing too serious just a warning that he would find me. After were done here I need to go back to Japan and finish my training, then i'm going to find him and finish the job myself."

As I was finished I looked around only to find faces not only filled with concern but anger as well. Anger that I hoped wasn't turned towards me.

" Well were just going to have to take him down together." Brian stated

" No! you guys can't. I can't risk your lives you don't understand Brian!"

" What is there to understand, you need our help. Do you think we're just going to sit back and wait for you to come back?" Han says

" he's right you know. Anyone that threatens family, learns that this family ain't one you can mess with." Dom states

Suddenly Mia yells, " We got it! we got the camera feed."

We walk over towards the computer. " Yeah hey were looking at four cameras." Brian says

" That's some high end shit too. Marker Optics, hundred degree field of view, ten second ocislation." Han says putting his arm around my shoulders.

" Thats a narrow window man." Brian says

" Can't we just, tap in and replace the image?" I ask

" Naw its hooked into a digital sync, they'd know we were in the system." Tej says, " The best we could do is peak."

" were gonna need some real fast cars to get through this." Rome says

" Not just fast, you got a hard right and a hair pin. you're gonna need something agile too." Han says

" You guys mock up a track, O'Connor lets go get some cars." Dom says

" Nice." Brian smirks

" Hey guys you know I could try to look around with my contacts see what I could do as far as cars go." I say

" Bree see what you can do were gonna check out what we can find around here." Brian says

" Can do." I reach for my phone, leaving Hans arm and scroll through my contacts, ahh there we are I'll see what Bobby's got. I hear foot steps come up behind me and someone grab my arm.

" You know were not gonna let you take care of your ex without us right." Han looks at me concerned.

I smile and grasp his hand in mine and give it a squeeze. " I kinda figured. "


	6. Chapter 6

Okay another two chapters in one day! Yay! just don't get used to this I don't know how much longer I can keep doing it but if I keep getting the inspiration that I am i'm sure I can:) Thank you for all the support please Rate and review and if anyone has any ideas let me know :) Please remember no copy-write infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

I dial the number for Bobby and here the signature ringing that signals the call going through. I wait about two more rings when I hear a voice on the other end speak in smooth Italian.

"_Bob's exotic imports you pay we ship."_

_" __Now Bobby is that anyway to greet your dear friend?" I reply in perfect Italian_

_" __Bree? Girl is that you? Ah Beautiful where have you been? I missed seeing you're face at the races."_

_" __Now Bobby you know I can't race right now, Hey listen i've got a job I'm doing in Rio and i'm in need of a car."_

_" __Baby Doll, you know i'm still waiting for that last one I sent you to come back. What did you do with that Ferrari, that I gave you?" _

_" __Its in Tucker's storage container back in Texas if you want it. I'm sorry but the 488 just isn't for me. You know how I like my Japanese imports."_

_" __You've always been one for the Japanese." he replies with a chuckle._

_I giggle, " Of course, he listen do you think you can get your hands on one for me?"_

_" __Which will it be? The new GTR Model?"_

_" __Yeah. Do you think you could get me the Nismo in all Black?"_

_" __Of course, I'll have to get in contact with Takaru and It should be there by tomorrow."_

_" __Ahh thank you Bobby your a peach i'll text you the address."_

_" __Anytime Baby Doll."_

I hang up the phone and turn towards Han and the others. "Okay I got it piece of cake, Now lets get to the track."

^ With Dom and Brian^

Dom and Brian pull up in the charger to an area underneath a bridge where the races are being held. A big group of cars consisting of lots of Racer Chasers, as per usual of events like these, could be seen in the wide space. Dom looks at Brian as two racer chasers walk by in short dresses.

He smirks, "Home sweet home." Brian laughs

Dom parks the Charger as they start looking around at the cars to find one that fits the type they need. Brian spots a baby blue Porsche GT3 RSs.

" Hey! how about that? All motor, no tuning issues. I've always wanted one of those."

" Held the record of the Avendida three years running." A short Brazilian man says walking out from behind the crowd of racer chasers.

" _Bro Porra .. ( Damn Bro) _, you've got a lot of balls to bring your problems here Torretto, not to mention a cop."

" Yeah. We can keep that on the low." Brian says calmly

" Word on the street is a lot of people are looking for you two." the man points at both of them, " What? you didn't think we would recognize you?"

" We were counting on it." Dom says , " That little coupe my run the streets around here, but that monster." He points to the Charger, " Has never seen a set of tail lights. Ever."

" Well she's about too." The Brazilian man says condescendingly.

Brian and Dom laugh,

" O carro de Dominic Torretto na minha garagem , Agora que seria um belo troféu. (Dominic Torretto's car in my garage, Now that would be a nice trophy), Lets go, car for car."

" Car for car?" Dom asks

" You want it come and get it".

^ Back with everyone^

I'm sitting on a stool playing poker with Han, Rome, and Tej, instead of money we're betting with candy.

" You guys are loosing all your candy to the house boys." I laugh as I take a Snickers out of my pile.

Han smirks at me, " I think not Babydoll your about to loose that Snickers, put that back."

" Hey you know if you weren't cheating, you would be underwater Mami." Rome states laughing.

" Hey just because I know how to play the game, don't be hating." I laugh

We see the charger pull in with a Blue Porsche GT3 Rs, right on its heels.

Rome Laughs, " Really? Were'd you get that from? Papa Smurf?"

Dom steps up to the stage area where we are all sitting, in the middle of where we have the mock track set up.

" Okay O'Connor, give it your best shot." Dom says in the speaker.

Brian gets into the Porsche and races down the hall, he drifts past the cameras milking it for all he's got, but is still caught by camera three. He then parks the car at the entrance to the stage. he gets out of the car.

" How was that one?" Brian asks

Han eating his usual bag of chips walks towards the area he's at, "The camera caught you."

" What?"

" Yeah it still caught you." Han replies

" And I was milking the hell out of that thing too." I smirk at him

" We're gonna need a faster car." Dom says

"What? you wanna give it a try?" Brian asks me

I chuckle, " I'll just wait till my car gets here in about six hours." I reply

" What did you get ?" Dom asks

I giggle, " Naw uh i'm not telling you'll see it when it arrives." I smile

^Four hours later^

Don tries the course first in his car, being seen by two out of the four cameras, Then Tej in his black Mazda, he's seen by the last three, and Rome after that in his green one.

Don tries to drift around the corner and ends up bumping the support beams of the building causing us to laugh.

Rom says" That's exactly why your ass isn't driving."

" Terrible" Tej says

I walk outside as I get a text from Raphael, Bobby and I's contact in Brazil, to pick up the car a couple blocks away.

" I'll be back guys. I'm gonna pick up my car."

I walk out of the parking lot where the warehouse sits and down to the square. Behind me I hear the sound of a beautiful import, and I grin widely. Raphael pulls up in my GTR and talks in Portuguese.

_" __Ahh Babydoll look at you all sexy. I can't believe your not covering more skin."_

_I grin as i walk towards him wearing black shorts with safety pins and studs, and a white spaghetti strapped shirt with a blue plaid shirt covering my shoulders with part of my_

_stomach showing and flip flops._

_" __Well you know how it is in Rio hot and sunny. Thanks for bringing me my car Raph." I smile giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_" __No problem Babydoll its the least I can do after you saved my ass."_

I laugh as I get into the car saying by and driving back to the warehouse, I pull in just as I see Rome talking to everyone. They turn and look as they see me driving into the garage. I step out of the car.

" Is.. Is that what I think it is?" Brian asks surprised

I smirk, " I told you, I just needed my car. Mind if I try?"

Dom grins laughing, " Why don't you be our guest."

I pull the car up to the starting line revving the engine and start. I get the car up to eighty drift around the first two turns. I then speed up drifting over the last two turns as I come to a stop.

" Yep I'm in Love" Han says,

I get out of the car not hearing what was said, as Rome states, " That's some solid work Babydoll but I think camera three still caught you though."

" Lets do it again."


	7. Chapter 7

Holy Shit i'm on a role today guys! Okay this is the last chapter for today, a little Han and Bree quality time in this one more to come so please review! Thank you to my supporters, remember no copy-write infringement intended.

Chapter 6

The next day a large package arrived that Don, Tego, and Han had been working on getting. As Don opened it with a torch drill, Dom and Brian removed the front of the crate and there stood the same vault as the one in the police station.

" Is that the piggy bank you ordered?" Lego asked smug

" You're kidding me? Where in the hell did y'all get one of these?" Tej asks

" Well we had a life before you met us. " Han stated smirking

" Well i'll get to work on the electronic tumbler but theres still another problem. Palm scanner, without Reyes' handprint Hoodini himself couldn't open this bitch." Tej says

" How do you know its Reyes' handprint." Lego asks

" You got a hundred million dollars in a safe, you gonna put somebody else's handprint?" Tej says

" Usted freakin idiota (you freakin dumbass)." Don comments

" There you go with that negativity man." Tego comments

Han laughs silently to himself as the two men argue in Spanish. I laugh whole heartedly and the rest of the gang laughs.

" How we supposed to get Reyes' handprint?" Rome asks

" Han you're up" Dom says

Han walks towards a car, " Sure, nothing like the easy stuff."

I walk after him, " Lets go i'll drive."

Dom watches us walk away smirking.

We get into the GTR driving for Reyes' private house by the beach, Han walks towards a table across the bungalow where Reyes and a few of his men are placed at talking, I head for a shop that sells surfboards and swim wear. I buy a swimsuit and cover and change, afterwards I take my clothes to the car and park it in the beach parking area. I then walk towards Han and sit next to him, I can see he has a bag of chips in his hand as he looks over towards Reyes.

" I count six body guards." Han says munching on the chips.

" Seven, you think that guy with the fannypack is a tourist?"

" So how long were you boosting cars? That car you pulled in yesterday was a Nissan Skyline GTR the Nismo series to be exact."

" I got done boosting cars, about the same time you quit smoking. The amount of chips you eat, the way you always have to keep your hands and mouth busy. You were a two pack a day man for sure. Unfiltered." I smirk at him.

" Well this is a bust, aren't gonna be able to get him fingerprints out here. We need to do some more recon, call in a couple extra guys."

" Or, you don't send a man to do a woman's job." I say getting up and taking off the cover to my bikini

The bikini is dark blue string bikini to accent my blue eyes. I pull my hair down from the ponytail I had and ruffle my hair a little as I walk towards Reyes and his men. I walk to the steps and am stopped by one of the guards.

" I'm sorry to bother but i'd like to see Señor Reyes please."

The guard looks towards Reyes. Reyes looks around him and motions me inside. I look back towards Han smirking slightly as I see him eating. I then turn back around and walk up the stairs, walking up to Reyes.

" Well hello there beautiful, how can I help you."

" I was just looking to speak to you and your collages about what it is you do. Mind if I sit?"

I gesture towards the chair next to him. He gestures towards his lap

" You can sit right here."

I giggle and sit on his lap, He runs his hand on my back for a second and then settles his hand on my bikini bottoms. Yes! I got it.

" Well darling we run the import export business here in Rio."

" Oh I see." I smile

We continue talking for about ten minutes

" I'm sorry boys I must get back to my work but I thank you for your time."

" Come back anytime sweetheart." Reyes says

I walk out the bungalow and down the stairs back towards Han smirking as he smiles at me.

" See what I mean." I wink at him as we head back towards the shop. I get my clothes and change being careful of the handprint that is sure on my bottoms, and exit the store and get into the car. We drive back to the ware house getting out as Han grabs my Bikini bottoms taking it to Tej.

" Whats that? I thought you were more of a thong man." Rome says

Han Smirks as I walks towards them

" We got the print."

" Where?" Tej asks

Han and I gesture to the bottoms, I shine a blue light onto the bottoms and the print shows up.

" Okay thats crazy " Rome says

" So did he just slap that ass? Or did he grab it and hold it." Tej says as I smack his shoulder, " Hey this will work."

" Got it?" I ask

" Got it. You still didn't answer the question?" I laughed

Mia yells, " Guys! Guys we got a problem."

" Yeah the whole team just got burnt." Brian says

" Now were all wanted." Mia says with a sigh, " Wait a second U.S. Diplomatic Security Service just issued the warrants, Agent L. Hobbs."

" Oh shit." I replied

" Hey Dom", Brian asks, " Is that the guy you saw in the favela?" Brian points to a picture on the computer screen.

" Yeah." Dom says

" Shit." I say again.

" Hobbs is the leader of the elite task force for the DSS." Brian says

" So he's good?" Tej asks

" When the FBI wants to find somebody, thats who they call." Brian says, " This guy never misses his mark. This guy is old testament blood,bullets, Wrath of God. Thats his style."

" And right now he's hunting us?" Mia says

" I know this guy." I said, everyone turns towards me. " Back when I was on the run he came after me, guns blazing. We ended up settling it when I gave him James explained the situation. Maybe I can get him to stop."

" Or maybe he just likes a beautiful face." Dom says

" Dom we gotta move up our timeline." Han says wrapping an arm around me.

" Yeah but how? Things have already been difficult without Wyatt Earp on our asses, If anything we need more room to breathe." Rome asks.

" Romans right, I think we need to get some fresh air." Dom explains.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys here's chapter 7 I just wanted to thank everyone for the continued support, I know that this is a shorter chapter but it gets a little more into Han and Bree's feelings for each other and I have class today so bare with me. I'm going to try and post another chapter today but, if I don't get to it heres this to tide you guys over until I can tomorrow. Thank you! Oh and no copy-write infringement is intended I don't own the story just Bree.

Chapter 7

" Get ready to head for the races, we've got one chance to do this. Tej, you and Bree got everything set up?" Dom asks

" Yes man but i'm gonna need you to stall for at least five minutes while I get everything set up on Hobbs' car." Tej says

I sigh and lift up my head from working on the control panel of the tracking device, " Okay so i calibrated the tracker to work in coordinates with the I.P address on Mia's computer, so if he comes within a one mile radius of us it gives us time to get out of here."

" The only possible downfall is that they could flip the switch on us and track us back here, which if they have a good tech guy could be highly possibly." Tej counters.

" And seeing as I really don't want to be within Hobbs' arm reach again, i'm hoping there techie sucks." I say

" What was your think with Hobbs anyway? What did you do Babydoll." Han asks standing next to me.

I sigh and look up at him, " It's kinda complicated, you see it was just after the whole thing with James. Turns out the one of the members of the gang that kidnapped me named me as an associate of James. Well Hobbs thought the same things as everyone else did, get me and you get him. So he comes after me, after evading him a few times, he got into contact with Bobby, he's the guy that gave me the GTR, anyway I agreed to just talk to him. I explained that I wasn't in contact with James but one of he assassins that he hired to get rid of me let it slip when I interrogated him that James was in Spain. I gave him the info and he let me go saying since my name didn't appear on his desk, that he wasn't after me. Said if I needed anything to just give him a call. I guess now that i appeared on his desk that might be out the window, but i'm telling you Hobbs isn't all brute strength, he's got a team full of the elite."

" Then that means you're coming with us." Dom says

I look wearily at him and sigh, " This is not what I had in mind coming here."

" Hey don't worry baby girl just stay by me. I'll make sure your safe." Han says smiling

I laugh lightly and bump his side with my elbow, " What ever you say." I say walking towards Mia getting the computer ready for the tracking system. I see Brian going towards Han and he pulls him aside, Rome goes towards the two and the start talking in hushed tones. I concentrate on getting the system ignoring the guys as they converse talking to Mia.

" Okay so when we get the tracker set up Tej will activate it, once thats done it should automatically pin point the location of Hobbs' vehicle and show it on the gps map of the city."

She nods her head and then turns towards me, " You sure know a lot of tech for someone who spent most of her time racing and boosting cars."

" Yeah I spent some of my time alone working on tracking enemies for this reason, its good to locate where there at ahead of time then being surprised and not being able to get away."

" Why did you use those skills to keep an eye out for James?"

I grimaced, " It would mean I would have to get too close to him to place a tracker on him, I'd rather not do that."

She laughed, " Well it looks like you and Han seem to be getting cozy."

I blushed at that, " What do you mean?"

" Oh come on! Don't you see the way he looks at you. There is definitely something there and I can see it in your eyes that you want to be more than friends with him."

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as she says that, " Well I mean," I laugh lightly, " Yeah but I doubt that it will happen, what with Brian and Rome there kinda protective of me. I just don't think they would let that happen."

She smiles at that, " You might just be surprised."

" Okay guys lets load up and get this show on the road we got a race to catch." Dom says.

^With Brian, Rome and Han^

"Hey Han let me talk to you for a sec." Brian says

" Yeah whats up man." Han says

" I see the way you look at my sister, break her heart and i'll break your neck." Brian says smirking as he remembers the words Dom told him when he showed an interest in Mia.

" That goes for me also, that girl is one of the toughest you'll meet with a heart of gold man. You hurt that and I can promise that wont be the worst you feel." Rome states pointing at Han.

" Hey I could never do that to her, there's just something about her. She's honestly all that i've wanted in a woman, and all that I never thought about." Han replies slightly nervous on the inside but cool on the out.

" You better tell her that every day." Brian says

At the races^

We arrive at the races Han driving the all black Nizmo, I figured i'd let him drive as I was too nervous to concentrate on it. I was nervous about whether or not we could actually make this happen or if we would get sent to jail right then and there. Han puts his hand on my leg and squeezes try to calm me down but that just makes me more nervous and my heart rate picks up. Damn what that man did to me was unlike anything that i've felt before, even with James.

" Hey its gonna be fine, this will all work out and then well be on the way to Tokyo." Han says reassuring me.

I nod at him feeling little more confident about the situation as we park next to Brian's car.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay Guys Number 2 for today I hope you like it, I've been getting requests for there to be a confirmation of Han and Bree's feelings so I hope you like this chapter :). Remember No copy-write infringement intended.

Chapter 8

I climb out of the passenger seat of the nizmo, with Han following after me from the front seat. We walk towards the rest of the crew, waiting for Hobbs to arrive.

" You sure this is going to work man?" Rome says

I pat Rome on the shoulder, " Ro, don't worry knowing Hobbs he has all of the CCTV cameras in the city wired for when one of our cars is seen on the streets." I tell him, " He'll know we're here, whether or not I want him to come, now that's a different story."

Brian leans against the hood of his car and crosses his arms waiting, with his eyes turned towards the street. I look towards Dom to see him talking to a Brazilian man, that I happen to know well. I walk towards them and stand next to Dom.

" Well its been a bit Raphael, I knew i recognized the car that Brian pulled up in." I smirked towards the man laughing.

" Bree O'Connor, Babydoll I haven't seen you since I brought you the Nizmo." He laughs and gives me a hug, " Torretto, you didn't tell me you new this gorgeous little Babydoll."

Dom smirked at me, " So i'm guessing Raph here is your contact in Brazil."

I stepped out of Raph's arms and grinned, " I told you Dom, I know a few people." I smacked Raph upside the head, " Didn't I tell you to never race for pinks, you baka!"

he rubs the back of his head grinning, " I was hoping to get that sweet ass ride of his," He turns towards Dom, " I would be more than happy to help with your situation. Anything to keep this Babydoll out of handcuffs."

Dom smirked and nodded, " Thanks, we're just waiting for the party to show up."

We hear the loud engine of a massive SUV, as we walk back towards everyone. I up against the hood of the GTR and Han leans next to me wrapping his arm around me and pulls me against him, I blush. Hobbs and his crew get out of their cars and walk towards us with there guns raised.

"Hey Torretto!", Dom turns towards Hobbs, "You're under arrest."

" Arrest? I don't feel like i'm under arrest. How bout you Brian?"

"No. Not a bit. Not even a little bit." Brian replies

" Oh, just give it a minute, it'll sink in."

Dom looks towards the women in the group, " We didn't kill those Feds, it was Reyes."

" I don't give a shit, I'm just here to bring in two assholes whose names hit my desk."

" Damn Hobbs same shit different day, can't you come up with a better line then that." I say stepping into view.

" O'Connor? What the hell are you doing here?" Hobbs asks

" Just helping out the family." I reply stepping in the middle of Dom and Brian with Han moving to stand behind me.

" Sounds like a real hero." Brian says

" That's funny, from the guy who took the oath of a cop, then went against everything it stood for. Some wannabe tough guy prick, who beat a man half to death with a socket wrench. Or a girl on the run from an ex-boyfriend, who couldn't defend herself and had to let others do it for her." Hobbs argues, " Real tough, you turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Dom turns around walking towards Hobbs standing in his face, " I don't think so."

" Your mistake is thinking, you got a god damned choice boy." Hobbs says as his men cock and raise their guns.

" Your mistake is thinking your in America, your a long way from home, this is Brazil!" Dom says raising his hands as everyone in the crowd cocks and raises their own guns.

One of Hobbs guys comes up behind him and says, " Come on boss another day, Come on H its a lot of heat."

Hobbs glares at Dom, " I'll see you soon Torretto."

" Looking forward to it cop."

Hobbs and his men turn around one by one and leave the track getting into their cars and leaving. Dom turns towards all of us, and we sigh in relief, I turn towards Han and smile widely, next thing I see is Han is grabbing my face in both of his hands and he kisses me passionately. I close my eyes as I feel the weight slip off my shoulders in the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck while his move down to my waist. I feel the heat course through my body like a raging firestorm setting my bones ablaze, as I feel his tongue run over my lips. I open my mouth and invite him in, seconds later feeling my tongue move with his. Unfortunately I hear a throat clear for behind us, I reluctantly pull away from Han blushing as we look towards Brian, who cleared his throat. I giggle running my hand through my hair slightly embarrassed, Han then grips my hand softly but tightly.

I hear Han chuckle from beside me as Dom speaks, " Okay guys head back to the warehouse i've got a couple things to do and i'll meet you back." He goes to turn away, but stops and looks towards Han and I, " Its about time you guys, the tension was killing us."

I could feel my face heat up, as Han and I turn back towards the car, but Brian and Rome stop us. " Hey Han," Brian says as Han turns back towards him. " Remember what I said."

Han smirks with a grin, " I wouldn't dream of it." He holds up my hand and kisses it as we get back in the car heading towards the warehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay Guys here's chapter 9 I hope you like it :) No copy-write infringement intended

Chapter 9

Han holds my hand the entire way to the warehouse, us shifting together, with his hand on top of mine. I swear when Mia hears about this we are going to be squealing like little girls. I'm so happy but Han hasn't exactly said that he wants to date he just sort of kissed me. I look towards him asking

"So what does this all mean?" I ask

He smirks looking at me while shifting gears, " That your mine of course, I thought the kiss was confirmation on that."

I laughed lightly, " Good, because you know my brother and Rome will kick your ass if this is just a booty call."

" I wouldn't dream of it any other way." He says kissing my hand.

We pull up in the usual parking spot getting out of the car he walks towards me and kisses me again. Wrapping me in his arms as i sigh into the kiss with my hands on his shoulders. He lifts me up so I have to wrap my legs around his waist and leans against the car, slipping his tongue into my mouth, grasping my ass. I gasp into the kiss as it gets more passionate as our mouths move together in sync with each other. Unfortunately we require a little thing called air and pull away, our foreheads resting against each other. I laugh lightly smiling widely.

" How's that for confirmation?" Han asks panting slightly from lack of oxygen.

I giggle and move my hair away from my face. " That's better but i could use a little more confirmation." I say as i move back in for another kiss. This time the kiss is softer, less hurried but still holding the same amount of passion that makes my blood boil. I hear a squeal from behind us as we pull away, I groan lightly disentangling myself from Han as he sets me down, with his hands still firmly on my ass. I give him one more kiss, smaller but still passionate, and turn around to face Mia with Han keeping his arms wrapped around me.

I smiled at Mia feeling my face heat up as i slightly clear my throat. " Umm… uh hey Mia, hows the GPS working out? Everything going good with the program?"

She laughs lightly, " Yes everything's going well. Now what is this that I see?… Haha you should be glad it was me that walked in and not Brian." Mia teases

I laugh kinda embarrassed, " Well he kinda saw some of it at the races.. after our confrontation with Hobbs." I smiled still although embarrassed, it was hard for me not to be happy at the moment. I lean back against Han, resting against his chest, as he starts talking.

" Well what you see, is just me making out with my babydoll." He grins, I lightly scoff and nudge him in the stomach.

Mia Laughs, " Oh so you made it official? About time! Now come on you two everyone was waiting for you to get back."

Mia drags me back towards the others as I look back at Han to see him smiling the most handsome smile i've ever seen. Its a smile with a slight smirk to it and i absolutely love it. I smile back as I see him walking slowly behind us.

Mia and I arrive where everyone is placed throughout the room, Rome and Tej are smirking at me as Han comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

" Its about damn time you two. Now I got a question for you, and you gotta answer it honestly." Tej says, I nod as he looks at me seriously.

" Now did he smack that ass? Or did he just grab it and hold onto it?" He says laughing, I blushed as Tej and Rome started teasing me.

" Now little Mami, we don't need little kiddies walking around right now, make sure you're safe." Rome teases.

I blush and turn around into Hans chest.

" Okay seriously guys we need to work on the other problem lets get back to working on the timing for the ten-second oscillation." Brian says chuckling

We hear Dom entering the warehouse, " You heard the man Han since your in such a good mood, your up next."

Han smirks, " I got it." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss as he gets into his silver and black Subaru.

I walk up the stage where the in the middle of the mock track, with everyone else trailing behind me. Han drives his car to the starting point turning around the first turn speeding up and drifting into the last turn and parking it in-front of the stage area. I look towards the cameras still seeing him. He gets out of the car as I walk towards the railing.

" Close but not enough." i say

Han looks to Dom, " Dom windows too small man, the only way we're gonna beat the cameras is with.. invisible cars."

Dom is looking under the hood of the my orange and black Skyline, the pulls the hood down.

" I know just where to get them. Let's take a ride boys."

I walk towards Han giving him a kiss goodbye as the boys get into the van. Han follows after them and they get into the car and drive off.

^ With the boys^

They get into the van and drive towards the police station turning around the corner to where the police cars are kept. Tej drives close to the fence as Han, Roman, Brian, and Dom open the back door and climb onto the top of the car jumping onto the fencing and climbing over it. The boys rush to there individual Police Model Dodge Chargers and drive out of the gate, as Tego closes the door and Tej drives back to the warehouse.

The boys pull up to a stoplight.

" Its been a while since i've been behind the wheel of one of these." Brian says to Dom.

" First time i've ever been in the front seat." Dom says making Brian chuckle.

Roman and Han pull up on the right side of Dom and Brian, " Hey Rome what took you so long, I thought for sure you would be showing up with some chrome spinners or something." Rome laughs, then gets a serious look on his face.

" Real funny." Rome replies, he gets on the loud speaker and says, " I got a hundred thousand that says I can take you all in the next quarter mile."

"Yeah your broke ass is got a hundred grand." Brian says condescendingly.

" We pull off this job I will." Rome says, " Next two lights, hundred thousand."

" We don't pull this job off we're probably dead anyway, lets make it a million." Han says wiggling his eyebrows.

" I like that, alright million dollar quarter mile." Brian says

" Alright then." Han says

" You only live once, lets do it." Rome says

" What do you say Dom?" Brian asks

" you talking or we racing?"

" Don't cheat this time." Brian says to Dom.

" You gotta let that go." Dom says smirking

The boys reve up their engines, waiting for the light, Rome turns the police lights and sirens nonacid takes off just before the light turns green.

" Typical Roman." Brian says.

" I'm gonna get this money, I'm Hongre." Rome says

Han and Brian are neck and neck as Dom pulls in between them and passes them, with Roman in the back." Don't make it too easy for me boys."

" No!" Rome says

Dom and Brian are next to each other, " Not this time Dom!"

" Gotta want it Brian." Dom says

Han pulls up next to Brian on his left side as Rome is still in the back trying to get through.

Then seeing the light, all four of them race side by side as they pass the light with Brian in the lead.

" Yeah! Owned you! Owned you!" Brian yells excitedly

the boys pull into spots at the warehouse and get out of their cars, Dom walks passed Brian smiling.

" Good race O'Connor."

" Thanks Dom." brian says turning back to Han and Rome giving Rome a handshake after pumping his fist.

" I've been waiting for that." Brian says excited.

" Told you he didn't see it." Han says smirking

" Your man over there, let off the throttle at the line… You didn't do nothing, he let you win." Rome says and walks off.

" Bullshit." Brian says then stops as the smile leaves his face.

^ The same part just with the Ladies.^

I smile as I watch them leave and head over to Mia and her computer calibrating a few things with the tracking mechanism trying to make it more secure.

"So you and Han, I told you it would happen." Mia says smirking, I smile back at her.

" Honestly i'm glad it did." I say

" I'll have to prepare for the wedding." Mia says with a laugh as I blush.

" W-wha? N-no that's way too soon.. Don't talk like that Mia." I stutter a little bit

" Haha okay I wont but i've got something to ask you." Mia says with a smile

" Anything Mia, you make my brother happier then i've ever seen. I would do anything for you guys." I smiled resting a hand on her shoulder she grins and hold her stomach.

" Will you be our child's godmother?"

I gasp in surprise and then immediately grin, " What!? Oh my god! Yes! Of course!" I jump excitedly.

She laughs, " Just don't tell the others yet, I want to."

I smiled as we hear the boys arrive back.

" i wouldn't take that away from you." I grin widely

Dom walks into the warehouse followed by Rome, Han and then Brian. I run to Han and kiss him as he kisses me back spinning me around.

Thanks guys for reading! Don't forget to review and I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I sometimes for get to check before I submit my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so I know I told a couple of readers I was tired and might not get this out today but I just had to! No copy-write infringement was intended Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 10

The next day, Mia went to go get supplies for lunch that day at the local market. I had asked if she wanted me to go with her but she out right refused to let me.

" Naw uh I don't think so. Bree they need your help here, who else is going to make sure they get work done?" She winked at me smiling, I laughed smiling towards her.

" Okay fine, but if you need any help call me i'll be there as soon as I get the message. It's not a very far drive." I say slightly worried.

She laughs, " Don't be such a worry wart. Spend time with Han, plan a little bit for your trip after we get done with this." She smiles.

I nodd smiling as she walks out of the building. Brian walks up to me as i'm working on a new design for a tracker.

Brian stands next to me, " What cha got going on there?

I concentrate on my work answering his question, " I'm working on a new tracking device, i'm trying to make it so that can be placed in the mouth underneath the lower lip, its so small you wouldn't be able to see it unless you knew what to look for. The only thing is trying to get it small enough without a microscope to see it is proving to be difficult."

He looks intrigued, " What do you plan on using it for?"

" Well i figure, if everyone agrees that is, we can play one of these on everyone. That is lets say worst case scenario that someone gets kidnapped and taken to another country. We wouldn't know where to look unless we knew our target, and by police standards if a person is gone longer than 72 hours they are presumed dead more than likely. Correct?" I ask him.

" Yeah that's right, they usually just kind of give up at that point in time." Brian says

" Well if you have one of these bad boys, and activate it, by this program I created," I roll my desk chair over to the computer and pull up a program containing the eight prototypes that i've made. " All you would have to do is enter the subjects name and it would zoom in on their pinpoint location. Giving you the basic stats like , blood pressure, heart rate, things of that nature, you would know for one; if the subject was still alive and two where they were at."

Brian looked at me surprised, " So it works the same way as a tracker inside of a car would?"

" Yes aside from the fact if someone ditched the car you couldn't find them. With this baby, you could find them anywhere." I say taking my saughter and saughtering a couple of microchips onto the base carefully.

" Holy shit that would be useful, don't let the feds get ahold of that technology. Baby girl I didn't know you were this good with tech."

I smiled at that, " well you pick up a few things when your on the run." I sigh

" Boys get over here." Brian says quickly.

The guys walk over to where I am sitting and Tej pulls up a chair next to me as Han leans against the back of my chair.

" Whats up?" Dom asks

" You know how we were talking about wanting to make sure everyone was fine a few years back in L.A.?" Brian says

" Yeah I remember. Why?"

" Bree's got the perfect way to do it." Brian says

" Brian its just a prototype, I don't have nearly the equipment needed in order to make it a possibility right now." I say saughtering another piece to the base.

" What do you got?" Dom asks

" Its a tracking device that can be used to monitor motor functions brain waves so on and so forth, it also can be used to pinpoint a location but it's not operational yet. Maybe when I get the eleven million I could better work on it, just right now its a prototype based on the one hooked up to Hobbs' car."

" So a car tracker for the human body, i'm liking it but what about privacy?" Tej asks

" Well its mostly for in case of emergencies such as kidnapping and what not." I say, " I wouldn't force anyone to actually consent to this."

" This could be good though you said that Shaw is after you, with this if anything happens we could find you." Han says wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

" Yeah that's very true but I doubt that they would keep me alive." I say shuddering at the thought.

" Hey not to worry small fry nothing's going to happen." Rome says

" I know I trust you guys." I say smiling

I hear hurried footsteps more than one pair rushing through the door I turn and look and its Mia with a tall man with dark hair and tattoos. She looks frazzled as I start to reach for the gun that's strapped to the underside of the table I look towards Brian and he looks angered but it seems like he recognizes the man and rushes over to Mia.

" Hey it's okay, Reyes' guys were waiting for me at the market, Vince saved my life."

" You hungry?" Dom says to Vince

" Yeah sure." Vince says

" Good cause you're saying grace." Dom says

Brian shakes the guys hand, " Thanks Vince."

I withdraw my hand from the gun, and look up at Han, He leans down and places a kiss on my forehead.I sniff at the smell of meat, and look over seeing Tego and Don at the grill.

" You burned it." Don says to Tego,

" This is how momma does it, relax" Tego says

" Your momma is the worst cook in the world." Don says

" Don't you be talking about my momma." Tego says

" Cheers, Cheers." Rome says clinking his Beers with Tej, Han and I as we sit down on the couch, Rome on a stool, me on Han's lap and Tej sitting next to us.

" So we in Brazil, its the good life, so you got a little more then ten-eleven million dollars coming your way so what chu gonna do?" Rome asks Tej

" Actually Man, i've been thinking about opening up a garage back home. A place where people can bring their cars and not get completely, ripped off you know what I mean?" Tej says

" Really? So your dream is to start a day job. That's stupid."

" Hey! I like that dream thank you." I said slightly appalled by what he's implying

" It's not stupid at all, I love what I do."

" I know what i'm gonna do with my money." Don says, " Buy my man here some cooking lessons."

" See, see! There you go with that negativity man." Tego says to Don.

" It's gonna take a little more than money to learn how to cook man." Rome says picking up a charred rib, " That's horrible, but I heard they were looking for a chef down at this animal shelter."

I laugh, " I'm just ready to get to Tokyo, start up my business, maybe work on my Japanese."

I say then look at Han, " What about you?"

" Where ever you go I go." Han says kissing me.

Rome gets up and gets a couple of beers and heads to Brian and Mia, " We are less then twenty-four hours from the biggest celebration of our lives, time for a refill this is some serious stuff."

" I'm good thank you." Mia says sitting on Brian's lap

" No man she can't" Brian says

" What do you mean? What do you mean she can't?" Rome asks?

Brian rubs her stomach looking at Rome, " Are you serious right now?" Rome says with a smile, " Is that the reason you let him beat you in the quarter-mile? hahaha that was a baby gift!"

" Hey wait wait wait! You're not taking that from me!" Brian says pointing at Rome grinning

" Wait Wait, hold on a sec," Tej says, " Did he just smack that ass or did he grab it and hold it." Brian and Mia laugh.

Brian walks over to Dom, " Baby gift huh?" Brian asks

Dom smiles, " I have no idea what there talking about."

" Toast," Dom hold up his beer, " Money will come and go, you all know that. The most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Right here, right now Salute Mi Familia."

" Salute." We all say raising our beers together.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys here's a new chapter a little more action packed then the last. Thanks! No copy-write infringement intended.

Chapter 11

The next day we prepare for the heist, I'm checking the guns to make sure they're all clean and ready to go. I spent a better part of the morning cleaning them to make sure that they're in top shape. Rome is checking the under the hood the one of the police cars that the guys liberated the other day, dressed in a police uniform that they got from Raphael, I still have no idea how he got those. Han is finishing up making sure he's got everything for the job and Brian is working on his police cruiser. Han walks over to me as I check the shotgun.

" You sure are a woman of many talents." He says standing next to me

" When your life is on the line, that's when you learn a few things about yourself." I say Smiling at him, " You sure do look good in that uniform." I smirk

He wraps me in his arms, " Well i'd be happy to place you in handcuffs." He smirks

I laugh, " Kinky. Later, we've got a job to do." I kiss his cheek.

Rome closes the hood of his car, " I'm all set."

Han looks towards Don, " Santos, Hang good?"

" Yeah man." Don replies getting out of the van.

Mia calls from her laptop, " Hobbs' is on the other side of the city, we're not gonna get a better window."

" Okay guys it's showtime, first team in position lets go!" Dom yells from his perch.

" Come on guys! lets do this!" Brian yells

I get into the van with Tego, Tej and Don, and we drive off with Rome and Han behind us in the cruisers.

^ with Dom and the others^

" Hey Dom," Dom turns towards Vince, " I've got eyes on Mia." Vince says

Brian walks towards Mia and kisses her cheek wrapping his arms around her, " So where do you want to go? Hong Kong?"

" There's no lack of tradition, " Mia says smiling

" We're one hour away from the rest of our lives." Brian says

" Yeah." Mia says

All of a sudden an SUV pulls in " Cops!" Vince says

Mia and Brian get up from their positions, " Come on lets go!" Brian says as they start to run, Hobbs' men running after them with their guns drawn.

Hobbs' drives in with his hummer and runs into Dom's Charger.

" You just made a big mistake." Dom says

Hobbs gets out of the Hummer, " Took me a awhile to find that tracking chip, Not as long for me to flip the 're going down Torretto!"

"I'm right here" Dom says walking towards Hobbs

Dom throws the first punch, Hobbs counters hitting him back they trade blows hitting and blocking. Dom gets thrown against the hood of the Charger and then kicks Hobbs away. Hobbs slams him into the inner room, they continue to trade blows throwing each other into glass, Hobbs then tackles Dom out of the window when they see Mia, Brian and Vince being led over to where they are at.

" Dom!" Mia yells

Hobbs and Dom continue to trade blows from ontop of each other as Dom gets onto of Hobbs and keeps throwing punches to his face and Hobbs tries to block, Mia Yells,

" Dom! Please Stop!, Dom!" Mia yells as Dom picks up a wrench prepared to Hit Hobbs with it, he lifts it downwards towards Hobbs face and hits the concrete next to him.

Dom gets up with blood on the side of his face. Looking at Mia. Hobbs sighs in relief as his men put everyone into the SUVs. They drive towards the favela, with Dom, Mia, Vince and Brian.

Hobbs speaks on the radio. " Yeah, we're coming there now. Have the Marshall meet us at the airport when we land."

They continue to through the favela as Hobbs sees a man on the building with a rocket launcher , " Get down! Ambush!" Hobbs yells as the man fires the rocket towards the SUV in front of them. The SUV in front of them gets hit and flips into a abandoned lot.

" Ramirez! cover me!" Hobbs' men start firing guns at the attackers, Hobbs turns towards the woman sitting with the prisoners "Elena! watch them. I'm gonna get Zack!"

Hobbs leaves the vehicle as Vince and Brian yell, " Cut us loose!"

Hobbs fires shots at the attackers as a rocket is fired at the SUV in front of him. He falls on his back as a grenade is launched at Zack. Dom, Vince and Brian get out of the Hummer and start shooting at Reyes' men, Dom walks towards Hobbs and offers him a hand up. Hobbs sees his men all killed and takes Dom's hand as they head for the Hummer all of them getting in as they drive back to the warehouse.

Mia looks back at them to see Vince applying pressure to a bullet wound on his stomach.

" Hey Dom, you gotta meet my son, Nico, "

" I will" Dom says and Vince chuckles

" he's a good kid, you know we named him after you, Dominic."

" You got my word Vince." Dom says as Vince takes his last breathe

They crew gets back to the warehouse, and they lay Vince on the table.

" You were always my brother." Dom says standing above Vince's body grieving

" I got eyes on Nico now."

Dom walks towards the group as we sit down in the middle of the room. Shedding silent tears for the loss of a family member. Han has his arms wrapped around me, and kisses my hair, silently trying to reassure me that everything's okay.

" We need to get moving." Dom says

Han holds me tighter, " I got us a flight out, we can leave Rio in the rearview, in the next five hours."

" Not to run away." Dom says " To finish the job."

I gasp and stand up, " Are you crazy Dom?! We can't!" I say

" It's a suicide mission." Rome says, " That's your man over there on the table! The plan is busted, it's bullshit man! Reyes' knows were coming!"

" He's right, they tripled the detail at the police station, It's gonna be a wall of gunfire." Tej says

" Reyes' doesn't get away with this." Dom says

" It's a trap man, you know that." Han says hugging me

" Dom, listen to them. Run! leave Rio before its too late. You can be free." Elena says

" Running ain't freedom. You should know that." Dom says, " You know your all free to make your own choices."

" I'm in" Hobbs says, " I'll ride with you Torretto, least until we kill that son of a bitch."

" So whats the plan Dom? We can't just go sneaking around anymore." Brian says

" We don't sneak, only thing he cares about is his money, we pull that. We pull him." Dom says

Han wraps his arms tighter around me as i let out a breath, " Okay i'm in, this guy is going down Dom. I wanna see the look on his face when we drive off with his hundred million."

" You sure about this Babydoll?" Han asks

" Yeah. Like Dom says running ain't freedom. I've been running for a long time, and I can tell you thank he's right." I reply


	13. Chapter 13

No copy-write infringement intended

Chapter 12

I sit waiting in a garbage truck with Tego, Don, and Tej wearing a bright orange jumpsuit, sitting in the front seat. Now if you're asking why in the world are you wearing a trash-woman's uniform? Well it's simple we're waiting for Dom and Brian to shop up with the vault, that they are currently dragging behind their two flat black Chargers, attached to wenches. Yes, you heard me right, they are dragging the vault down the streets of Rio. Let me start at the beginning of this day, since you seem little confused.

^ After Dom pumps up the team to stick with the plan.^

There is a large amount of police men guarding the Police station, just as Tej said there would be. Everything was quiet, as they waited patiently for anyone unauthorized to gain access. Reyes is being given a tour around the building to make sure everything is secure.

" _You see, every cop on the payroll is here." _Reyes' head guy says in Portuguese, " _No need to worry its safe, we've got every entrance covered, even God himself wouldn't want _

_to take your money."_

_" __God isn't my worry." _Reyes' says

As Hobbs leads the way through the streets with Brian and Dom riding behind him, Hobbs turns to Elena, who is sitting in the front seat next to him.

"You ready?" Hobbs asks

" I'm ready." Elena says

Hobbs then makes a sharp right turn into the police gait into a parking garage and rams the hummer into the wall smashing a hole into it. He then backs up out of it providing coverfire for Dom and Brian as they attach cable onto the vault. They then get into their Chargers and slam on the gas pedal trying to move the vault, their tires create smoke on the concrete of the parking garage until finally the vault breaks free of the wall and they drive off with it. They turn onto the street and knock out a couple of street perimeters as the vault skids on the road after them, Dom picks up the radio.

" Call it out Mia!"

" You got a straight shot for two blocks, Go right." Mia says over the radio

" Got it" Brian responds. The boys drift turning right onto a new street the vault hitting a tree behind them and continue straight.

" Well the plans working, you guys have every corrupt cop in Rio tailing you guys, you just have to work fast." Mia says

" Whats the best route?" Brian asks over the radio

" Keep going straight another half mile till Fronsaica and then go left."

Dom and Brian keep going straight as the see a ground of cops blocking the street on the left and a cop laying down spikes in front of them. " That ain't gonna work."

" Up ahead Dom we got spikes!" Brian says

"We're going right." Dom replies

"Naw it's too tight we're not gonna fit." Brian says

" We have no choice. Now!" Dom says

They turn right as going onto the sidewalk as the vault crashes first into a cop car and then into a bank.

" Oh shit!" Brian says

" Guys i'm hearing all this chatter, did you guys just take out a bank?" Mia asks chuckling

They continue straight as they see two police cars ahead. " Two inbound." Dom says over the radio

" Okay there's an alley coming up on your left." Mia says

Dom and Brian slam on the breaks, Dom turning left into the ally and Brian turning right positioning in the back of the vault in a straight line as the cops slam on their breaks and crash into the vault. Dom starts forward and Brian drives backwards pushing the vault into the alley way. They keep moving forwards and two motorcycle cops pull in behind them and start to shoot , Brian slams on his breaks causing the two cops to crash. They move forward again with Brian moving moving backwards back towards Dom he then flips the car around and they continue pulling the vault straight forward.

" Alright good job Dom, we need a right hander right here. Right here!" Brian says as he and Dom turn right.

" Guys there's a big group coming at you from the south. You guys have to do something now!" Mia says

" Hey go wide." Brian says to Dom

Dom goes wide as they take out the middle of the intersection, making the cop cars that are behind them crash. They then turn right onto another street as a group of cop cars pull behind them, Dom and Brian swerve causing the vault to hit some parted cars in the street making a couple more cop cars crash. They then continue forward a cop in a car by behind them cocks his shotgun preparing to shoot. Just as he does Han runs into the side of the cop in his own cop car causing the other one to crash, he then slams on his breaks as another one crashes into a car to the side trying to miss Han.

" Your all clear on the left." Han says

Roman pulls up in his cop car behind them, " Good afternoon officer." Rome says slamming into the side of another corrupt cop's car, " License and registration please." He slams into the side of another cop car. causing the other behind him to crash. "Yes! this is big boy stuff. We clear on the right." He says into the radio

The group turns right onto another street and continues forward as Rome and Han turn down the street at an intersection.

" Thanks Guys" Dom says into the radio.

"Anytime." Han says

" I'll see you on the other side." Rome replies

" You guys just carved out a ten-second window make it count." Mia says

Dom and Brian head towards the bridge where Teji, Tego, Don and I are driving in the garbage truck. They drive to the side of the truck as the vault slides into the back. Don and Tego quickly hook up the empty vault as the guys drive by . I turn the garbage truck to the left driving out of sight as Dom and Brian continue driving forward.

Reyes and his men pull up behind Dom and Brian as they pass over the bridge with the vault.

Cop cars start gaining on them.

"No! There's too many of them. We're not gonna make it." Brian says

" You're right. We aren't. You are!" Dom says

" What are you talking about?" Brian says

" Just let the vault go get out of there." Mia says

" Your a father Brian." Dom says

" No I'm not leaving you. You stick with the plan." Brian yells

"It was always the plan. Take care of Mia." Dom says

" Dom you listen to me Now! you cut loose right now!" Mia says starting to cry.

Dom cuts Brian loose and turns around with the vault. he turns towards the pursing cops and drives forward hitting the NOS so the vault drives behind him . He moves to the left as a Cop moves to the right. He keeps alternating sides causing more and more police cars to crash heading for Reyes. As Reyes men start shooting at him he hits the last tank of NOS slamming on the breaks and drifting to the side as the vault comes tumbling through the wall and hits one of Reyes' two cars as the one with Reyes just misses being hit by the vault. The vault stops before at the edge of the bridge as Dom jumps out of the charger and the Charger flies into Reyes' car.

Dom gets up off the ground as Reyes' lead guy get off the ground and raises a gun. Dom sighs and just before the goon can pull the trigger Brian shows up out of nowhere shooting him dead.

Brian walks up to the side of Dom with his gun still raised.

" I thought I told you to go on." Dom says to Brian

" Hey, I had to make a call." Brian says

Just then Hobbs and Elena pull up in the Hummer. they get out as Reyes rolls out of the car onto the ground on his back asking for help. Hobbs shoots him twice in the head.

" That's for my team, you son of a bitch." Hobbs says walking towards Dom and Brian." A hell of a Mess."

" Yeah it is." Brian says calmly

" You know I can't let you two go." Hobbs says, " I ain't made that way. The way I see it you guys earned yourself twenty-four hours. The money stays though, if I were you i'd use that time. Make peace with what ever demons you got left. Come tomorrow , I will find you."

Brian gets into the drivers seat of the car as Dom goes to follow.

" Torretto, i'll see you soon." Hobbs says with a smile

Dom smirks, " No you won't"

Dom gets into the car and they drive off leaving Hobbs and Elena on the bridge. Hobbs walks over to the vault and opens it. finding it empty. He laughs.

^Back at the warehouse.^

We all arrive back at the warehouse unloading the vault from the garbage truck. Tej gets to work on opening the vault. he uses the fingerprints we found and it unlocks. He opens the vault as money comes falling out of it. I laugh and turn towards Han kissing him as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him kissing him passionately. Our job is done, now we can go on with our lives with about twenty-one million dollars no less.

^ A few days later^

Brian, Mia, Dom and the police girl Elena are settling into their new houses in the Dominican Republic. Tej opened up his garage there as well and Rome is travelling in his private jet with his "call girls", Don and Tego are in Monacco gambling at Casinos.

Han and I are currently travelling in Berlin, in Han's new Lexus , With Han driving and me sitting in his lap as we make out.

" So where to now?" I ask

"I don't know, Never been to Madrid." Han replies looking me in the eyes

" I thought we were going to Tokyo?" I ask

" We'll get there… Eventually." Han says I laugh kissing him

Okay Guys this is the last chapter of Fast Five I hope you guys liked it! I will be starting Fast Six soon but i'm going to take a couple of days for a break. I love you guys Thank you! please Review!


	14. Sequel!

Hey everyone, I just wanted to put a quick post on here for everyone that is following my Fast Five Story. I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be starting to right the sequel to this

one called Fast Six: My story. It takes place during the same story line with Fast six but with some major or minor changes to the story. I hope you guys will continue to read my

stories and I thank everyone for all the positive feedback from Fast Five. Thank you :)


	15. Announcement

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know the first Chapter of Fast Six: My story is out, The continuation of My Fast Five story. Make sure to Read it! Thank you so much to my readers!


End file.
